Pokemon Legends
by Kuna Longshanks
Summary: A collection of stories that you may find if you searched a library in the Pokemon world. Features some tales about legendary Pokemon, as well as helps give a background to my version of the world of Pokemon.
1. The Sky Dragon

**Well guys and gals, here is the first story I have made for the ancient Pokemon world. I got it all done yesterday, mainly because of the copious amount of chocolate I happened to eat yesterday.**

 **This is my version of how the first heroes of Unova found the dragon who became Zekrom and Reshiram, and the subsequent split.**

 **Please tell me if I have any glaring errors in here, because people hyped via chocolate make for some pretty bad editing...**

 **And Now, Our Feature Presentation!**

* * *

There was once a maiden outside the small hamlet of Lacnousa Town. Her name was Aria Daragon, and she had hair the color of new spring grass and eyes as black as coal.

Aria was picking Grepa berries in the woods nearby town. She was almost never joined by friends, but a little wild Zorua joined her every time she went out picking. She had already picked a couple of baskets when she heard a hissing sound.

Aria, startled, looked around. No other Pokémon except Zorua was nearby. But the hissing sound continued, and it sounded closer. Aria looked up to the sky, and saw a sight to behold.

The evening sky was orange, and a star was falling down from the heavens. Streaks of fire accompanied the star, and one landed near Aria. It made the hissing noise. Aria stuffed little Zorua in her basket, and picked up her skirts and ran. She didn't want to be near that star when it landed on the ground, for she could feel the heat from where she was.

Aria was fortunate that she ran, because the star landed close to where she had been picking berries. It plowed through the earth, leaving a long trail of scratched up earth and leveled large trees as it went by. Aria ducked behind a rock, covering her ears as the star's journey made loud sounds of crumbling earth. She curled protectively around the basket that held her little friend.

Soon, the rumbling stopped. Aria slowly stood up and walked back to where she had been. The long trail of scorched earth led to the north. Aria stared at the trail, curiosity warring with caution.

Curiosity won over caution.

"Zorua, let's see what happened to the star." Aria said.

* * *

Not too far away, a young man had been standing on the beaches under the Lacunosa cliffs. He had been trying to catch the Basculin that were common in this area during the summer. He sat on the beach, mending a net with nimble fingers. A Whismicott was clinging to his brown hair, scattering fluffs of special cotton around. His skin was dark with sun, and it made his blue eyes very prominent.

The young man, finally done with his repairs, waded out into the waters and cast his net. He was bringing the net back in when the sea started to hiss. He saw the streaks of fire coming near him, and hauled his net, the Whismicott, and himself under a shelf in the cliff. He breathed hard as he watched the fiery star fly over his head and collide with the earth. Rumbles shook the cliff he stood under, and the young man soon came out when a rock almost landed on his head. He laid flat on the beach, waiting the rumbles out. He finally stood up, and looked up to the cliff that the star had landed on.

"Whismi, we'd better check that out." The young man said to his Pokemon friend. He went to the cliff and began to climb up it.

* * *

Aria finally had come to the star's resting place. It stood there, smoking and filling the air with a sharp smell. The small chasm it had stopped in had Pokémon that usually had to be fended off from Lacunosa, so Aria proceed with caution. Nothing came out to attack her.

Zorua quivered in the basket, its eyes filled with fear. It knew that there were things that lived here that could swallow it and Aria whole. But Aria came to the fallen star, something about it drawing her near. She looked up at it.

It was about as big as a fishing shack, and smooth all over. It was gray, but not the gray that was common in regular mountain stone. It was a perfect gray, a perfect balance between white and black. Aria put her hand against the stone, and found it still warm. She put her ear to it, and heard an odd pulsing sound inside. She held Zorua up to the stone, and Zorua flicked it's ears in surprise when it heard the noise inside too.

"I wonder what it is?" Aria asked.

"I wouldn't know." The Zorua replied. Aria sighed, wanting to find the truth behind this rock. A crashing sound made both person and Pokémon turn around with fright.

The young man had fallen over a piece of stone churned up by the star. Whismicott floated nearby, it cooing to its friend to see if he was alright. Aria almost grinned at the Whismicott's worry. Then she remembered she was in the company of a stranger, a man nonetheless.

"Who are you?" Aria asked, furrowing her brow in an effort to make herself appear older.

"I don't talk to strange women." The young man answered, scowling at Aria's inpertinence.

"If you must know, I was here first." Aria said. "I ask again, who are you?"

"Aye, bossy too." Grumbled the young man. "Name's Tove. You have a name, ladyship?"

Aria scowled at Tove's mocking tone. "Aria Daragon, sir." She said with sarcasm.

The Whismicott floated closer to Aria.

"Forgive Tove, please." The Whismicott whispered. "He has rocks for brains."

Aria laughed at the little cotton ball's words. She saw Tove's expression, marked with outrage.

"Whismi, how could you?" Tove whined. "You're on my side?"

Aria stopped laughing. Tove had heard Whismicott's words?

"You understand him?" Aria asked. She was the only one that had shown that particular talent in Lacunosa.

"Aye, that I do." Tove said, anger melting away into curiosity. "You hear 'em too?"

Aria nodded. Tove scratched the back of his head, then remembered that Aria had laughed at him.

"Why did you laugh, anyway?" Tove asked. "It ain't nice for you to laugh at someone insulting another."

"But the truth of the matter was that it was funny." Aria said, giggling. Tove's face morphed back into an angry scowl.

"The right way to deal with something like that is to ignore rude things." Tove growled. "It ain't the ideal thing to be laughing at a man's intelligence."

"But Whismi was only speaking the truth." Aria protested, unsure about how Tove was getting so worked up about this.

The two humans began to squabble. The Pokémon noticed that the more they argued, the bigger a crack in the fallen star was becoming. The two Pokémon got as far away as they dared, watching in wonder as the crack became two cracks, then four, then eight.

"I'm saying that your truth shouldn't get in the way of ideal manners!" Tove shouted.

"But those truths hold the importance of those ideals and binds it together!" Aria shrieked back.

"So what if they are intertwined, they are still separate things" Tove yelled. Aria filled her lungs to scream back at Tove, when a loud CRACK! interrupted her.

The two humans watched as the fallen star split neatly down the middle, and a small creature came forth. It wobbled on unsteady legs, and keened as it spotted the two humans. It began to wobble toward them, the sounds it made unintelligible to them. But Aria figured out what it was trying to say. She approached the small thing.

"Aria!" Tove shouted. "Stay back!"

The small thing cowered at Tove's voice, but Aria knelt in front of it and offered it a berry. The small thing chomped down on the berry, and Tove came near to study the small thing with Aria.

It looked like a feathery lizard, with black and white feathers no bigger than the pins Aria used to sew with. It's eyes glowed, like there was a fire or lightning bolt contained within. Tove walked around it, trying to determine if it had a sex or not. He couldn't find any defining features, so he gave up and fed it some more berries. The small thing gobbled them up, and proceeded to beg for more from the two humans.

"What do you think it is?" Tove asked, his earlier ire forgotten as he watched the little thing.

Aria thought for a moment. "I think we should call it something."

"What's this 'we' we're talking about?" Tove said, eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm sorry for what I said and am trying to make up for it." Aria replied, her voice calm and cool. Tove's eyes softened.

"I can suggest Kyurem?" Tove said. Aria smiled, and Tove almost felt his breath being taken away by the beauty of Aria's smile.

* * *

Aria and Tove met up every day. They spent time with Kyurem, who began to grow very well on the diet of meat and berries that the two humans brought. The two humans also felt themselves growing in ways they couldn't imagine, but only with their minds.

Tove told Aria of his home in Undella. There, the people fished and in the village and kept to themselves. Tove was the only one who would venture up towards the chasm. He told Aria of his dreams to rid the Unova region of the infighting and the lords that ran rampant. He also told her of his parents' deaths, brought about when a lord came through Undella and nearly massacred everyone.

Aria had nearly been victim to the same thing. She had left for the forest for days on end to avoid the war between two of the feuding lords of the nearby fiefs. That is where she found Zorua. She had lived off of her own for years now.

"Why do those lords try to crush each other?" Tove asked. "It never works out in the end."

Aria shrugged. "They don't want to see the truth of the world they can't change, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"They want to rule the world and reshape it in their image. But that image is one of corruption and black-hearted greed."

Tove nodded. "They don't want to make the world an ideal place."

"Or a truthful place, where you don't have to worry about people's words because of the lies they may tell." Aria said, watching Kyurem run around. The dragon had now grown to six times its size, since they found it about a year ago. It towered over the two humans now, but still nuzzled them when they came to see it. Zorua had become a Zoroark in that time.

"Should we try to change the world?" Tove asked.

"Maybe." Aria said. She was honestly tired of all the fighting that took people away from friends and family. "But how?"

Kyurem rumbled. "I would be of help to you." It said.

"Why would you help us?" Tove asked the dragon.

"You have treated me with kindness since I hatched. I would repay the favor you two have given me. And I wish to see a world beyond this chasm, where my power would be of use." The dragon said, its eyes flickering with the blistering electric heat it could issue forth.

"So we have a dragon, but how else would we band together to stop the lords?" Tove asked.

Aria suddenly had a good idea. She was at an age where she could marry, and Tove was a strapping young lad. His foster parents were in the leaders of Undella, and Aria's were the heads of Lacunosa. And she liked Tove, with all of his idealistic wonder, instead of the other lads that hung around her room windows. She took Tove's hands into her own. Tove blushed with the sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" Tove squeaked.

"If we marry, we can lead our people to defeat the lords. We could build a place where truth and ideals are one. Kyurem can help us with his wonderful powers, and Zoroark and Whismicott can help too." Aria said. "Unless you do not wish to marry."

Tove pulled Aria's hands to his lips and kissed them.

"My sweet dragoness, I would have nothing else."

* * *

After the two humans were wed, Tove and Aria began to train the people into fine soldiers. Because there wasn't enough men to fill their ranks, they invited the women to join. The next time a lord attacked one of the towns, they were driven off by the combined might of Aria's and Tove's militia. One lord finally wondered what was going on in his back yard, and went to investigate.

Lord Barrish was stunned when his forces began to retreat. The resisting militia wasn't trained by any lord he had faced on the field of battle before. Their archers hid in the ranks, using arrows and Pokémon to send deadly projectiles that killed his men. The battle-hardened lord whirled his Zebstrika around bellowing for his men to retreat.

Then the sky turned to lightning and fire.

Barrish's men screamed in terror and broke out into a run to the opposite direction, only to find themselves cornered by the terrifying creature descending from the sky and the opposing forces.

"Steady, men!" Barrish ordered. His armor gleamed in the light of the creature's power. He spotted two people standing on the creature's back. One, his armor made out of a grey metal that Barrish didn't recognize, slipped off the creatures back and approached the lord.

The man in strange armor had brown hair, beard, and piercing blue eyes. He gave the force in front of him a cursory glance. His expression was one of determination and cold intelligence.

"What do you want, you cur!" Barrish yelled. "My men can kill you where you stand!"

"And risk the wrath of Kyurem?" The man said, his face calm. "I think not, Barrish. Tell your men to lay down their arms. You are outnumbered."

Barrish heard his men mutter among themselves.

"SILENCE!" Barrish shouted. "I will not be ordered around by some commoner with delusions of power!"

Tove almost grinned. The poor sod was playing right into his hands.

"Soldiers." Tove said, his voice carrying over the field. "My wife and I will spare you your lives of the wrath of Kyurem, but on one condition. Bring me Barrish, now. If it is done, then you may join our forces and help us cleanse this land."

Barrish almost laughed at Tove, but was soon yanked from his Zebstrika and thrown at Tove's feet. By now, Aria had joined Tove and now stood by his side. Her armor gleamed in the light of the dying day. Barrish was held in a kneeling position.

"Do you wish to do the honors, dragoness?" Tove asked, gesturing to Barrish. Aria grinned and shook her head.

"You do the honors, my dragon." She said. Nodding, Tove drew his sword and positioned it above Barrish's neck. His face no longer smiling, Tove raised the sword above his head.

"Anything you like to repent upon, you fat pig?" Tove said quietly.

Barrish began to sob, his fate now decided. "D-d-don't kill me, I beg of you!"

Tove's face became a stony visage as he swung downwards, severing the lord's head from his body. The head rolled with a wet-sounding plop. Aria picked the head up and laid it next to the body of the lord.

"Tove," Aria said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It is done."

Tove looked at their newest troops. Many looked like they couldn't believe that the lord was dead, and some began to weep softly with joy. The rumors of Barrish's ill treatment were not exaggerated, it seemed.

Later that night, Tove and Aria walked among their troops. They split up, and sat at every fire and listened to every story. They laughed and drank with their soldiers, and played some dice games. But soon it was time to go to bed, and the husband and wife returned to their tent. Tove spread the plans for the coming battles as Aria removed her husband's armor. She soon removed her own, and they looked over the plans together.

"Aria, with Lord Barrish dead, we can make use of the supplies that are held in his castle. We can replenish our own and maybe recruit some of those that stayed behind there to join our cause." Tove said, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "The rest of Isshu can be in our grasp in two years!"

"But we will have the responsibility to do good by our people." Aria said. "We have been doing very well so far. And the other lords are beginning to take notice of us."

"Let them come!" The couple said together. Tove pulled Aria into his lap.

"Our new world is just within reach." Tove murmured in Aria's ear. She grinned and gave her husband a lingering kiss and sliding out of his lap when he tried to return it. She took his hand and Tove consented to be led to bed.

* * *

Aria snarled as she fought side-by-side with some of the other soldiers. The mountains that surrounded the City of the Clouds were difficult to climb. Tove was somewhere nearby, helping soldiers and Pokémon fight their way up the crags.

It had been three years since the defeat of Lord Barrish. They had slowly made their way across Unova, putting lords to the chopping block and absorbing their armies into theirs. Often times Tove and Aria would leave a mix of their soldiers and the new ones to guard the cities they conquered. Their army now consisted of about every group that called Unova home. The City of the Clouds was the last major stronghold of the alliance.

The alliance had sprung up after Tove and Aria had conquered Opleucid. The remaining lords banded together to fight the new conquerers, but they still couldn't put a stop to them. Part of it was the sheer size of their military. Another was Kyurem.

Kyurem sent a ball of fire crashing from above, killing soldiers that fell down the mountain side later. It saw the hot oil cauldrons from above and proceeded to set fire to its bearers and the oil. Aria heard several cries as some of her soldiers got flaming oil dumped on them anyways, and she looked away. Waving her arm, she told Kyurem to take out the men on the walls, and the dragon roared as bolts of lightning shot from its mouth and fried everyone on the walls. Some of the soldiers with the hardy Onix and giant Steelix ordered them to pierce the walls and get inside.

Aria spotted Tove, and she jerked her chin up in a greeting. Tove saluted and whistled. Kyurem circled down and landed nearby.

Aria clapped a comrade's shoulder. "Good luck!"

"Good luck to you, Commander!" The soldier, a young man, called back. Aria grinned and raced to Kyurem's side, using the massive dragon's arm as a boost to its back.

"Come, let us show these lords the errors of their ways!" Tove shouted to her. Aria grinned and drew her sword as Tove did. They shouted as one, and Kyurem took off.

The wall surrounding the city now falling, the remaining alliance soldiers were fighting in the streets. Aria and Tove's soldiers didn't go knocking on any doors, letting the frightened citizens know that they wouldn't be harming them. Some soldiers laid their weapons down in the streets, wanting to end the madness and violence. Aria's eyes were drawn to the keep, and Tove and she leapt off Kyurem and landed on the balcony of the castle. Tove dispatched one guard while Aria cut down another. They raced through the castle, passed guards who were anticipating the arrival of their forces or were fed up with the lords who had taken up residence. Some came forward to try and stop their advance, but they were cut down in the face of Tove's and Aria's blades. Zoroark followed, having caught onto Whismicott and let it carry the illusion fox up with it. A soldier tried to cut Zoroark down, but Whismicott flew in his face with a couple of razor-sharp leaves in its hands, and the soldier screamed as his face was sliced to bits.

"This way!" Whismicott said, her voice telling the two conquerors to go down the next hallway. Tove led the charge, and they burst into a room that had several well-dressed men inside. They gave the two warriors shocked looks, then drew their swords. One, with armor that gleamed with gilt and with his ice-blue hair turning gray, stood at the head of this small band of lords.

"Lord Icirrus." Tove greeted. "Shouldn't you be out with your fighters?"

The fair-haired lord snorted. "I know when I've been beaten. I told my men to stand down to your troops before you even got here."

"Traitor!" spat Lord Sargon. "You would have us die, instead?!"

Icirrus gave Sargon a cold look, and the man cowered.

"If you surrender, we will spare your lives." Tove said. "Lay down your swords."

Sargon glared at Tove, and then snapped his fingers. Two Bisharp flew out from behind tapestries and tried to cut Tove down. Aria leapt to her husband's aid and they stood back to back. Zoroark snarled and went after the Bisharp, confident it could stop them. Whismicott sent a flying Razor Leaf at Sargon, and the lord flopped to the ground, his body lifeless.

Tove felt a cold feeling, then pain from his arm as a Bisharp managed t score a hit on his arm. Tove growled and thrust forward, cutting a shallow slice off the Bisharp's flank. Aria had blood running into her eyes from a cut on her forehead. She managed to distract her Bisharp until Zoroark pounced with glowing fist and sent it through the Bisharp's middle. The bladed Pokémon crumpled to the floor. Aria turned and helped Tove to dispatch the remaining Bisharp. Tove buried his blade into the Bisharp's chest, causing it to jerk and fall still. Tove rounded on the rest of the lords.

Icirrus was fighting against them, his ability with a blade far outmatching his opponents. The remaining three lords parried and tried to gut Icirrus, but Tove would have none of that. He lunged with his sword, and cut into Lord Amberis's gut. Aria buried her sword into the crook of Lord Xander's neck, blood spraying out of the wound. Icirrus had dispatched the last lord with a loping cut that sent the man's head rolling. Zoroark snarled and advanced on Icirrus.

"Wait, Zoroark." Aria said, wiping her blade off on the cloak of one of the deceased. Zoroark stopped, but eyed the man like a piece of meat. Kyurem put its head through the balcony of the room, clutching the outside brick to look in the room. It rumbled its concern for its friends' wellbeing.

"We are fine, Kyurem." Tove said. He turned to Icirrus.

"You are a fine lord, and your people seem happier than others were elsewhere." Tove remarked. "I will let you keep your lands and your head, but only if you swear fealty to us."

Icirrus regarded Tove with a cold look. "And if I refuse?" He asked.

"I wish to not piss the people under your care off by loping off your head." Tove replied, grimacing. "I have had enough killing for one lifetime already."

Icirrus nodded. "Then I swear fealty to you, Tove Sorenson, and you, Aria Daragon, until I join my ancestors."

Tove grinned and shook Icirrus's hand. Aria petted Kyurem, certain now that they would have the world that was right and just.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Aria looked up at her husband. Tove was wearing a grey cloak, complete with a black tunic and black hose. His beard was trimmed, and his laughing blue eyes had Murkrow's feet forming. He was still as youthful and energetic as before.

"You look like a king." Aria answered softly. She was wearing a gray cloak, too. Her white dress gave her skin a heavenly glow, and her green hair had been brushed to perfection. Zoroark and Whismicott giggled, wondering why their friends were bedecked so. Tove rolled his eyes.

They were in the garden of a castle that had been built in Undella. With the war over, the people had hoisted the two conquerors on their shoulders and proclaimed them the rulers of the entirety of Isshu. They protested at first, but the people had spoken. They were now set to be crowned today. Kyurem sat in the garden with them, happy that the humans that were so important to it were happy.

The couple heard a bell ring. They mounted onto Kyurem's back and took off, flying to the chapel of the Sky Gods. A massive crowd of people had gathered to witness the coronation. Aria gripped Tove's middle harder.

"Are you that nervous, my dear?" Tove said. "Or worried about someone seeing up your skirt?"

Aria made a sound of indignation and swatted Tove's back. He chuckled, then directed Kyurem to land where the pavilion was. The dragon obliged, and the set down in the open circle of the pavilion. Aria dismounted with help from Tove, and they looked to the chapel. Its three spires rose like fingers trying to grasp the sunny, blue sky. Tove took his wife's hand.

"Ready?" He asked, suddenly daunted by the prospect of having to walk down that big space to the steps of the chapel.

"Yes." Aria answered.

They began to walk.

* * *

The reign of King Tove Sorenson and Aria Daragon was a mostly peaceful reign. They were known for their fair rulings and ability to keep the people reasonably happy.

Their union bore one child, named Venci. He had his mother's solemn black eyes and his father's brown hair. He liked to play with Zoroark, who was starting to get along in years, and Whismicott, who would chitter at the boy whenever he tangled his fingers in the wool from Whismicott's head. Venci was admonished for doing such a thing, and the boy soon stopped.

Kyurem felt as happy to be a part of this family. It thought itself as a somewhat older silbling to the little boy, and would let him climb over him with the other castle children. Venci thought the big dragon was a wonderful friend, and would chatter away at Kyurem for hours. Aria found her son one afternoon doing this, and she led the boy away to go to his lessons. She noticed that Kyurem seemed strangely melancholy after she came back.

"Kyurem, what is it?" Aria asked, putting her hand on her friend's side.

Kyurem shook its head. "I don't think your son shares his parents' gift at understanding."

Aria was confused. Understanding? Then it dawned on her.

Venci could not understand the Pokémon. She hugged herself, suddenly feeling sick. Her little boy could not speak to such wonderful creatures and have them answer back. She began to cry. Kyurem nudged her with its nose.

"Don't cry, Aria." Kyurem said. "I'm sure he has other talents that he can put to use."

Aria nodded, then went back to the throne room. Tove was helping judge a dispute between two farmers who claimed that they had rights to the same parcel of land. Aria watched her husband listen then issue his judgement that they would work together and share the profits 50/50. The farmers left with happier faces. Tove slid off his throne and walked smiling to his wife. His smile faded when he looked at her.

"Dragoness, what is wrong?" Tove asked. Aria tearfully told Tove, and he embraced her.

"Kyurem is right. Venci will have other talents." Tove said. Aria smiled through her tears, hoping for the best.

* * *

The kingdom mourned the day that Crown Prince Venci died. He had been sick from the illness that had swept through Isshu, killing thousands. Aria and Tove watched with grief-stricken faces as their only child was put in a stone coffin and buried. Others were present, mourning the loss of loved ones. Tove could only hold his wife as they cried together.

Kyurem cried as well, knowing that the sweet boy would never be able to hear its voice.

* * *

Tove glared at his wife. "Why must you be so bitter? We can rebuild from the Plague, and it won't be a problem."

Aria clenched her teeth. "You think that we should just forget all about Venci in this? He was your son!"

The King and Queen were arguing again. The death of Venci several years ago and the pressures from invading sea-bourne empires had put a strain on them. They now spat hateful words at each other. Poor Kyurem was present, and tried to get its friends to stop.

"We need to push back at the invaders!" Tove yelled.

"And lose more people? NO!" Aria retorted.

They kept arguing, not noticing Kyurem. The past year of hostilities between the couple had put a strain on Kyurem. It started to feel like it was being pulled in to different directions, for it couldn't support both sides as one dragon. It groaned as it felt a spasm go down its middle. The couple didn't notice.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Aria snarled, her pretty face now contorted into a sneer.

Tove growled. "I'm saying that you aren't looking at the ideal situation."

"But it would be a lie!"

Kyurem's groans became a roar as its gray scales shifted. Aria and Tove stopped and watched with horror.

Kyurem's feathery scales shifted from black to white, then there was a mighty cracking noise. Two different dragons sprung forth, snarling and biting at each other as they rose up into the sky. The skies turned dark with thunderheads and streaks of fire began to rain from the once blue sky. Aria and Tove rushed to Kyurem's side. They touched the dragon's sides, and felt their hands go numb once they touched the dragon's sides. The empty husk that was once their friends disappeared in a haze of mist, and they watched the two dragons in the sky. They roared and flew away, locked in battle.

* * *

Isshu was soon in turmoil. The weather brought by the two dragons, who were starting to be called Zekrom and Reshiram. They were named for the fire and lightning storms that their fight brought. Aria and Tove, desperate to save their kingdom, tracked the two dragons across Isshu.

They finally found Reshiram and Zekrom at Siglyph. The two dragons couldn' kill each other, but the two rulers began to rush to their respective dragon's side. They ordered them to separate, and witnessed the two dragons begin to curl in on themselves once not fighting.

"What is going on?" Aria asked her husband.

"I don't know." Tove answered. They watched as the dragons soon curled into circular stones, each colored like the dragons they were. Tove picked up the black stone and Aria picked up the white stone.

"I guess this is where we part." Tove said. "If we don't separate these two, they may destroy Isshu."

Aria hugged Tove. "I will hide the White Stone here, and you find another place to hide that Black Stone. Then we part ways."

"I will miss you." Tove said.

"I will miss you too." Aria whispered back.

The two rulers, who once united an entire region, now left each other's company. Aria hid the White Stone in the bowels of Siglyph's castle and fled to parts unknown. Tove travelled far north, to the City of the Clouds, and placed the Black Stone in a tower there. What remained of Kyurem went back to the chasm where it and the two humans it had shared its heart with witnessed its birth. It, and the separated stones, sat in the places they would stay in for five millennia.

* * *

 **A/N: So ends the tale of King Tove and Queen Aria...**

 **So what did you think?**

 **For those of you that are curious, Siglyph is the city that eventually became the Desert Resort. The rest I think you can figure out.**


	2. The Pokelathon

**We continue this series of legends and myths of the Pokemon world! Enjoy the story!**

 **And Now, Our Feature Presentation!**

* * *

The Johto region was a tumultuous place, in ancient times. The mountains held bandits and vicious wild Pokémon. Valleys and hills dotted the landscape, interspersed with the rice paddies and acres of berry trees that belonged to the common man. The Pokémon here were tame, and they helped the humans with their work and received food in the months of difficulty.

In one of these valleys, Goldenrod City was only a small village. The village at that time was called Amersu, named for the people's word for gold trees. The forest around the walled village was of special trees that almost had a gold tinge to them. It was in this village that the Pokelathon started.

* * *

Ryu was in the forest, harvesting the ripe Nanab berries from the trees. His friends, a wily Furret named Jiji, a strong Ursaring called Guan, and a bad-tempered Typhlosion called Tarou were with him. They went with him wherever he went. It didn't matter if he was going to work in the rice paddies, or help strip the ripe chestnuts from the trees of the forest.

Today, Ryu was going to help with the gathering of rice after he finished in the forest. He had his sickle in a basket strapped to his back. Its whetting stone was alongside it. He dumped more Nanab berries in the basket and grabbed one bunch and split it and offered it to his friends.

The Pokémon munched on the berries as Ryu shouldered his basket and headed for the paddies. He stopped along the way at Amersu, selling the Nanab berries while he walked. He stopped by a shop set on the bridge, people bustling to go sell their wares.

The shop was owned by an older man called Uncle Farfetch'd Feathers. He always welcomed Ryu into his store, mostly because he always had good wares to sell and had caught the eye of his daughter, Sansui. Sansui was at an age in which she could marry, and Uncle Farfetch'd Feathers wanted Ryu to be his son-in-law. Both were sweet on the other, but none of them had made to announce a wedding. Ryu hadn't even brought a bride-price envelope yet. No other man had their eye on Sansui because of her circumstances.

She was unlucky. Her birth year and the death of her mother had put a sign of bad luck on the young woman. But Ryu didn't care, for he was a very lucky young man, and perhaps taking Sansui as his wife would wipe away her bad luck.

Ryu's strong Pokémon stayed outside the shop as their friend did his business inside. They eyed a nervous man that was carrying an ash bucket, and the man scooted carefully out of the way. Ryu's eyebrows creased as he realized who it was. It was Uncle Farfetch'd Feather's nephew, Tomin.

"Thinking about Sansui?" Tomin asked Ryu. He felt it was fun to tease the indecisive young man.

Ryu's lips curled into a smirk. "Only trying to make a sale, Ducklett Lips."

Tomin grumbled and went back to his work.

"Sansui keeps wondering." Farfetch'd Feathers said. "She might marry the next man that asks her, if you don't bring an envelope soon."

"I have enough to get one from the matchmaker now. It will be a soon as I come back this afternoon." Ryu replied. "Tell Sansui to wait a little longer."

[linebreak]

Ryu went about his work that afternoon. Furret helped him gather the shoots of rice and plant them while Ursaring helped put rice bundles into the cart. Other farmers were getting their crops of rice in as well, for this was a year of plenty, and waste was a criminal thing. Ryu swung his sickle with practiced ease, Furret catching the falling stalks. They waded through the paddy, keeping up with some of the stronger Pokémon as they worked.

Later, the farmers and Ryu gathered to drink water and ease some of their aching muscles. One worker brought out a gourd full of Bluk berry liquor, and soon everyone was talking.

"Thank Ho-oh we got the luck for this year." One farmer had told his friends.

"Don't forget Lugia, you idiot!" One of the others said, giving the farmer a light and friendly slap to the forehead. "They share the bestowment of luck between them. You would invite it upon us?"

Ryu rolled his eyes as the farmers' voices got louder. Everyone here would soon be squabbling like Ducklett, and he had a bride envelope to go get soon. He finished his work, dusting his hands off. The Pokémon had loaded all the bundles into the carts, and they all were to take this to the rice mill.

Ryu picked up the handles on the cart and soon was walking the road to the mill. Furret curled up on top of the sacks of rice as Ursaring and Typhlosion lumbered along. Typhosion began to blow smoke rings as it sauntered down the road, Ursaring huffing at its friend's antics.

* * *

"You bring a good balance to this girl's unluckiness if you marry her."

Ryu nodded. "That was why I came to you, Honorable Mistress."

The matchmaker inhaled from a bong that sat near her and exhaled the smoke from her nose. A languid Jumpluff drifted lazily through the air, cooing. Ryu's Pokémon had stayed outside, but he had the money he had earned earlier that day in his hands. The matchmaker handed him a red envelope, and Ryu took it and carefully placed the money inside.

"Bring honor to your name." The matchmaker said, dipping her head in a polite bow.

"Thank you, Honorable Mistress." Ryu replied. He stood and bowed to her, then left the matchmaker's home.

He was walking down the road back to his home when he encountered a courier. The courier's sandals were dirty, and her face was red and covered in sweat. She ran into him, and he was barely able to keep her from falling to the ground.

"What is going on?" Ryu demanded, hauling the courier back to her feet.

"The next village over has been overcome with sickness." The courier gasped. "I came here to see if there was any medicine we could get here."

Ryu felt his stomach plummet. Sickness was almost as good as a beheading, and the village wouldn't be able to handle sickness if it came through. The courier coughed, and Ryu held her at arm's length.

"We will see what we can do." Ryu said, silently hoping the girl's throat was dry and she wasn't actually sick. "Go to the village and speak to Old Auntie Samna. She will know what to do."

"Thank you." The courier said, heading back in the direction of the village. Ryu waved and hurried home, him and his Pokémon now worried for what may happen.

* * *

The village was soon caught in the wave of sickness that was sweeping the countryside. Ryu felt sick at heart when he went by homes and heard the cries of the grieving. His new wife kept herself inside in the house to prevent sickness from getting to her. Ryu kept working out in the fields of rice with his Pokémon, but they too were starting to feel the pressures of the sickness.

Ryu came home one day to find Sansui looking very upset. He took off his sandals and rushed to his wife's side.

"What is wrong?" Ryu asked worriedly.

Sansui's eyes began to leak tears. "My family has started to get sick. They asked me to come help them get better. But if I do, I will get sick. What am I to do?!" At this, Sansui began to wail in distress.

Ryu hugged Sansui. "Ease, my little Grepa flower. You go tend to your family, for you have a duty to them. I will see what I can do."

Sansui sniffed. "What can you do? This sickness will kill all of us."

"Remember the tales of the Sun Bird, Ho-oh?" Ryu said. "The dust from his wings is said to cure any ailment. With it, we would do what we can to stop the sickness."

"We?" Sansui asked.

"My friends and I." Ryu said. "Jiji, Guan, and Tarou are strong, as am I. We would be able to find that dust, I swear it."

Sansui began to smile. "Very well then, my hero, I will give you what you need for the journey. Hurry back, because that sickness doesn't take long to kill those who catch it."

Ryu kowtowed. "I will hurry back with all of my strength and fleetness, little Grepa flower."

He kissed Sansui's hand.

* * *

Ryu set out to find the Sacred Ash. He was certain that he had to head for the mountains that reached for the sky far in the east. Sansui had made sure he had what he needed to survive, along with ways to feed himself and his friends somewhat.

The four beings had walked for a couple of days when they came to a bridge across a wide river. The bridge had the standard platform that travelers could get their bearings from, but it was decorated to look like a wrestling ring. A big Rhydon stood there, baring the way.

"Excuse me, Honorable One." Ryu said. "We wish to pass."

The Rhydon snorted. "And why should I let you pass, travelers?"

Ryu lifted his chin. "Our friends and village is sick. We are seeking the Sacred Ash of Ho-oh to cure the illness that threatens their lives."

"I will let you pass, on one condition." The Rhydon rumbled. "One of you must push me in the river. If you accomplish this, then I will let you pass."

Ryu looked at his friends. Sansui could be dying, so he gathered his courage. But Guan held out his massive paws.

Guan growled, then walked to the center of the platform. The Rhydon and Guan got locked arms, and Guan gave an experimental push. The Rhydon began to push back, and soon the two Pokémon were growling and straining to throw one another into the rushing waters below. Ryu began to chant guan's name under his breath to support his friend. Jiji and Tarou began to join Ryu, and the three's chanting soon became a loud rumble.

Guan's muscles heaved, and the Rhydon went flying off the platform and into the river. It reemerged.

"Well done!" The Rhydon roared. "You may pass! Good luck to you as you search for the Sacred Ash!"

With that, the Rhydon clambered back onto the platform and let the group pass. Ryu brought out a gourd filled with fermented Apricorn juice, for his friend had to be thirsty after such a bout.

Guan drank down the juice in one gulp. Soon the group was again on their way.

* * *

The group was still on their way to the mountains. The Pokemon were unsettled about having another thing like the river incident get in their way, but Ryu reassured the Pokémon that they would be able to defeat any further challenges along the way.

Later, the group was walking across a rocky plateau. Ryu was glad that he and his friends could find food here, or they may have been dead already.

Suddenly, a Dodrio sped by and stopped in front of them.

"Where are you travelers going, while trespassing on my plateau?" One of the heads squawked.

"We are seeking the Sacred Ash of Ho-oh." Ryu explained. "Our village and families are sick, and will die unless we can bring the Ash to them."

The middle head cackled. "I see. If you wish to cross the plateau safely, then you all have to beat me in a race. All of you must compete to beat me. We will race from the big rock and back."

Ryu nodded, and then got ready to run. He was very fleet of foot, and he hoped that the competing of all of them would be able to slow down the bird.

Dodrio began to run, and Ryu took off. The bird and the man were soon even as they approached the big rock. Ryu puffed as he touched off of the rock and ran back as fast as he could. The three headed bird wasn't very far ahead, but it was gaining steadily. Ryu came back and touched Tarou's shoulder.

Tarou snorted and took off. While Ryu had barely kept up, Tarou could actually keep up with the fast bird, and was a little bit ahead when they came back. Tarou bumped Guan, and the big bear ambled off. Guan was slower, but had endurance that some of the others didn't have. He came back after the Dodrio took off for a third time. He puffed and touched the top of Jiji's head.

Jiji chittered and was gone in a flash. The remaining beings watched with concern, for failing would lead to the Dodrio harming them in some way. Ryu knew that they couldn't save Sansui and the village if they failed. A cloud of dust came over the hill. The group watched in fascination.

Jiji was scurrying, and was ahead of the Dodrio. She had caught up for the rest of them, and she let out a chirp and began to pull even farther ahead of the bird. Ryu, Guan, and Tarou cheered with joy as Jiji came back. The Dodrio halted in its steps and bobbed all of its heads.

"Well done." The third head said. "You may pass. Be careful in the mountains, for you may not be able to outrun what awaits you there."

Ryu waved as he and the Pokémon left. The edge of the plateau came in sight, and soon a merry little brook greeted the weary travelers. Jiji jumped into the stream as soon floated by on her back. Ryu shook his head at the playfulness of his friend. Guan and Tarou only rolled their eyes and quenched their thirst in the stream.

Ryu's thoughts turned unbidden towards what lay ahead. _What could be next?_

* * *

The group had reached the mountains. The slopes were coated with gray snow, and Ryu thought that it gave the mountains a silver color on the horizon. He bound the cloth that kept his feet warm a little tighter, and they began to ascend the slopes of the mountain.

It wasn't long before the four travelers came to a mountain shelf. A Machamp sat across from the spot where they had appeared, and two stacks of stone blocks were on either side of him. Ryu felt his heart fall as he looked at the challenge that was no doubt for them.

"We are travelers from far away." Ryu said wearily. "I assume that we must beat you at something to continue up the path to the mountain?"

The Machamp opened one eye and sighed. "You anticipate that you must beat me? What if this challenge is different?"

"The people of the village get sicker, and I have only done things that seem to only slow us down!" Ryu growled. "How would this help the people of the village?"

The Machamp sighed. "You are tired, young one. Be mindful of what is to come, for these trials are important for you to pass. This one is that one of you must break all of the stone blocks before I do. Decide amongst yourselves who will be competing."

Ryu looked at his friends. They were all tired, but Tarou stepped forward. The fiery collar that appeared around his neck flared brightly. Tarou snorted and stepped up to one of the blocks. The Machamp went to the other set of blocks.

"Give us marks, young human." The Machamp rumbled.

Ryu raised his arms, waiting. The two Pokémon got ready, eyeing each other with competitive glee. Ryu brought his arms down in with a fast _SWISH!_

The Machamp chopped its arms down, and broke the first block clean within two hits. Tarou snorted again and chopped fast and hard. The blocks began to crumble under Tarou's paws. The Machamp's eyes widened in surprise and hurried to catch up. Soon Tarou had finished all of his blocks with the Machamp having one block to crumble.

The four-armed fighter bellowed with laughter as Ryu and his friends cheered.

"Congratulations!" The Machamp said. "Pass, and go meet the one that will help you save your village. Good luck!"

Ryu felt his body get lighter as he and his Pokémon friends went up the mountainside. They soon encountered a set of stairs carved deep into the mountain, and they followed it up. Rock gave way to snow, and the four travelers were soon on the top of the mountain. The wind whipped at Ryu's clothes, but nothing could be seen. Tarou and Guan sniffed the air, and Jiji curled around Ryu's feet. The little Furret was trembling with cold. Ryu bent down and rubbed the Pokémon's fur, knowing that the cold was no good for the little Furret.

Then the air began to get warmer. Ryu saw the light cast itself across Jiji's fur, and he looked up.

A magnificent bird was descending down to the mountain. It feathers shone with all the colors of the rainbow, and a golden light seemed to shine from within its body. Ryu knelt reverently and the rainbow bird landed, for it was Ho-oh, The Sun Bird of Luck and the Wrath of the Sun.

"Rise, young one." Ho-oh said, bringing its eyes closer to Ryu. He felt small under its gaze. "You wish for help?"

"Yes, Lord Ho-oh." Ryu whispered, still awed and somewhat frightened now that he was actually in Ho-oh's presence. He heard an odd trill, and looked up to see Ho-oh gently laughing.

"I'm not going to curse you or burn you to a crisp." The bird said. "You have passed all of the trials I set forth. You will get the Sacred Ash that you need to cure your village."

"Trials?" Ryu asked. "What trials?"

"The events that you faced to get here. I set those trials forth so only those of the pure of heart and spirit can ever hope to have an audience with me. You needed the Ash so that your wife and those that are sick may survive the sickness, and your friends wished only to help you. I would be glad to give it to you all."

"Thank you, Lord Ho-oh." Ryu said. "We would do anything you wish to repay you for this kindness you have given us."

"There is one thing. The trials you all faced may help Pokémon and people become more true to themselves. I wish for you to start a festival every two years, in my honor. The trials you've faced will be the competition that will be used as part of the festival. Both people and Pokémon will compete together to achieve victory."

"Go now, for the way back to your home is dangerous." Ho-oh said, turning away.

Ryu kowtowed to the Sun Bird and his friends did the same. When they got back to their feet, Ho-oh was gone. But a bag full of silvery ash lay at Ryu's feet. He and his Pokémon friends, glad of their good luck, grabbed the bag and soon were no longer on the mountain.

* * *

Sansui sighed. She had just become sick after tending to her family for many days. She felt very tired, and wished for her husband's presence. The village was full of the sick and dying, and bands of bandits were roaming the countryside. She laid down on the mat that she normally shared with her husband. She glanced up to see a stranger's shadow cast itself across the doorway.

"Come back later, I have no more remedies for you." Sansui weakly protested. She couldn't muster up the energy to yell at the stranger as he entered the house. Three Pokémon stood outside the doorway, both them and the stranger ringing a familiar chord in Sansui's mind. The stranger's blurred face came into to her line of focus, and Sansui felt relief wash over her.

"Ryu, you came back…" Sansui weakly whispered.

"Of course, Sansui." Ryu replied. His face had acquired new signs of his hard journey, as did the three Pokémon that accompanied him. He brought out a bag and sprinkled a pinch of the bag's contents into the cup of water Sansui had kept near her. He bade his ill wife to drink, and Sansui felt herself get better almost immediately.

"You actually found the Sacred Ash? I thought it was a myth…"

"It wasn't a myth, but only a trial that tests what people would be afraid to find." Ryu said. He picked up his wife and settled her under the blankets of their bed.

"I will see to it that the village is cured, and the others around it." Ryu explained. "I will return home by dusk."

The man bade his to stay at the house, for they were very tired. But he picked up his heels and trotted to the village. Haggard people watched this odd man pass by, not recognizing that it was Ryu. He waved, but kept going until he came to the well that stood in the center of town.

He told the townspeople of the cure, and he drew bucket after bucket of water. He sprinkled the Sacred Ash in the water, and the townspeople lined up to drink from the bucket. The pale, sickly people soon became hale and hearty. Sansui recovered by the time Ryu came back home.

Over the next few days, the town held the festival that Ho-oh had asked Ryu to hold in Ho-oh's honor. Ryu asked that it become an event held once every two years, and the townspeople agreed. They burned incense in Ho-oh's honor, and the games that mimicked Ryu's trials took place.

Ryu never competed, for he and his Pokémon didn't need to go through the trials they did already. Sansui was just happy they had made it home safely.

* * *

The games took place every two years in Johto after that, even after the Hoennese tried to conquer Johto to create their empire. No one forgot the story of the brave man and his Pokémon, even after Amersu grew into a giant city and changed its name to Goldenrod City. People from all over the world flocked to the festival, even after the Johto region became a united nation. Soon that festival became known as the Pokelathon.

Events were added over the years, but every time the festival starts there is a stick of incense burned and prayers of thanks sent to Ho-oh for helping the sick. And the Pokelathon continues to this day.

* * *

 **A/N:So glad I read some Shen Congwen stories, because I drew some inspiration from them. Hope you enjoyed this story, and see you next time!**


End file.
